


Quiet

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, auralism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Human AU where Magnus and Alec's neighbor learns that they are anything but quiet.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 26
Kudos: 137
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Part 9 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.
> 
> The rating could probably be "Mature" instead of "Explicit", but I thought better to be safe than sorry.

Dot had her key in her door, absolutely ready to crash after a horrible closing shift at Pandemonium, when she heard the elevator ding. _Of course_ , she thought as she watched the two men stumble out into the hallway, _that’s why the elevator had not been running and I had had to take the stairs_.

She was frozen in her spot, hand grasping the doorknob with her door half open as she took in the two men. The taller one was blushing and trying to zip up his pants discreetly, while the glittery one turned and shot her a wink, absentmindedly wiping the edges of his mouth with his thumb and forefinger.

Dot sighed as she finally stepped into her own apartment. How was she ever going to be able to ride that elevator again without thinking about exactly what must have happened in there? Maybe they had gotten enough out of their systems that she’d be able to fall asleep before round two began. Because yes, she already knew there would be a round two. They had moved in two weeks before and hadn’t gone a single night, most mornings too, without the most enthusiastic sounding sex she had ever heard.

She couldn’t even blame them. They looked like gods even when they were fully dressed. She could only imagine what was under their clothes. And boy, had she imagined that. On one of their first nights in the neighboring apartment, she had touched herself, listening to their moans and envisioning what they were doing. The next day, she had felt so guilty, she moved her bed to another wall and bought some disposable earplugs. They didn’t fully cut everything out, but they were all she could afford at the moment.

Sure enough, as soon as she stepped into her bedroom she heard the telltale moan that she could already identify as coming from Alexander. He had introduced himself as Alec the day they met in the hall while they were moving in, but she only ever heard Magnus call him Alexander, and she heard that a lot.

“Magnus, please,” she heard through the wall next.

“Tell me what you want, Darling.”

 _Oh god,_ Dot thought, _Magnus really loves to hear him talk dirty._

“I want you to hold me down and fuck me.”

She put in her earplugs and finally drifted off to sleep to the muffled noises of shameless fucking.

* * *

The next day Dot was on her way out the door when the desk attendant called out to her. “Miss Rollins? A package was left for you last night from another tenant.”

“Really?” She took the package and opened it, watching a note fall to the floor. She bent down to pick it up and read it.

~ _Our deepest apologies for being the absolute worst neighbors._ ~

Dot hummed curiously at the note as she opened the package wider. She was shocked as she realized that inside was a pair of the best noise-canceling headphones on the market.


End file.
